Into The Deep
by Stewie Shadow
Summary: In order to eliminate Ralph's recurring nightmares, he ventures into his dream world alongside Vanellope, Felix, and Calhoun to plant an item inside the dream state to eliminate them. However, not even their own skills can prepare them for what deep dark secrets that lie deep inside Ralph's mind. *Parodies elements of "Inception" and "Coraline".
1. Planting An Idea

Chapter 1-Planting an Idea

Ralph was walking through what looked like a geyser in the shape of the hidden area of Sugar Rush. There was hot Diet Cola spraying out from under the ground which Ralph struggled to avoid and there was a lot of steam which made him unable to see what was in front of him. However, as he continued to walk, he saw a hooded figure in front of him and walked over to see who it was. But by the time he touched the hooded figure, there was an eruption that attacked Ralph which made him scream and wake up from the nightmare.

As soon as Ralph woke up, he started breathing heavily because the nightmare ended up scaring him very deeply. By the time he touched his right arm with his left hand, he started wincing in pain. Ralph rolled up his sleeve to find out that there was a burn. He began to question how he could receive a burn in his sleep. Ralph then took a deep breath and got out of bed.

During game time, Ralph felt monotonous. He never showed any emotional response in any place other than in his visual cues. By the time the game ended, Ralph tried to leave but Felix stopped to talk to him.

"Ralph, you're leaving already?" Felix asked "You usually wait until Mary serves you the 'bad guy' cake."

"I'm sorry, Felix, I'm just not feeling it today." Ralph answered.

"You know, you've been out of sorts lately." Felix commented "Every day for the past week, you've been out of sorts lately. I wasn't going to say anything about this, but I believe that you're screaming in your sleep. I've gotten noise complaints in the apartment building because of that."

"I didn't know I was causing that much trouble." Ralph replied "I'll try to get it under control."

"Come on, big guy, cheer up!" Felix exclaimed.

Felix gave a friendly fist bump. Even though he was reaching the shoulder, Felix was too short and ended up touching the left side of his stomach. Ralph exclaimed in pain because it was also where another one of his burns was located.

"Ralph, what's wrong with you?" Felix asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ralph replied in an attempt of denial.

"Ralph, tell me what's wrong!" Felix demanded in reply.

Ralph had then sighed and rolled up his sleeve to show the burn on his right arm. Felix was astonished by it.

"Ralph, where did you get that burn?" Felix asked, yet another question.

"I don't know, I just woke up and found myself with multiple burns all over my body." Ralph answered worriedly "Do you know anyone who could help me with this?"

Felix had decided to take Ralph to be examined, and ended up being looked at by Sergeant Calhoun later when Felix brought Ralph to his room in the apartment building. Calhoun examined the burn on his right arm with a magnifying glass.

"You hired Calhoun to give me a medical examination?" Ralph asked in an upset tone.

"It was the best I could do, and besides she knows all about pain." Felix responded.

"Quit your talking, soldiers!" Calhoun enforced "You're breaking my concentration. Ralph, exactly how did you get this burn?"

"I told you, I got it right after I woke up from a nightmare." Ralph answered after rolling down his sleeve.

"Can you tell me what you saw in this dream?" Calhoun asked.

"I dreamt that I was in a geyser in Sugar Rush with multiple explosions of hot Diet Cola and steam coming from the ground and a hooded figure in the corner." Ralph explained "I soon woke up when I was attacked and the next thing I knew I found burns all over myself."

Calhoun had then muttered what Ralph just explained and began to rush over to her drawers in the bedroom to find something. She made a mess looking for an item which was unknown what it was. Calhoun then took out a small booklet containing notes she had written inside and turned to a page which contained the words Ralph said.

"Ralph, I believe I know what you've got." Calhoun claimed "I've seen these kinds of dreams happen to my soldiers in Hero's Duty. These soldiers are often haunted by these nightmares although none of it contains any candy themed setting as yours does."

"Wait a minute, how is Ralph been receiving these nightmares?" Felix asked "It's not like he's ever gone through what those soldiers have gone through. But then again, I don't have all the facts. So, do you think you can cure Ralph from these nightmares?"

"Usually these nightmares fade away, but do to Ralph's condition we need to try something a bit unorthodox." Calhoun answered.

"And that is…?" Ralph asked.

"Back in my game, we have specific equipment that we use on the minds of our soldiers to get rid of their post-battle depression." Calhoun explained "We use dream extractions where we plant items in their dream state to eradicate their nightmares."

"And you think that when we do this on Ralph, we can get rid of his nightmares?" Felix asked.

"I just said that." Calhoun confirmed "I'm going to go get the equipment."

As Calhoun left the area, Ralph's friend Vanellope came into the room.

"Hello, Vanellope." Calhoun greeted before leaving.

"Hello, Sergeant." Vanellope greeted before entering "So, what's with all the get up?"

"Nothing, kid, we're just having some grown up talk." Ralph lied in response.

"Ralph, I think it will be okay for you to tell her." Felix confirmed.

"What's going on?" Vanellope asked.

Ralph had then lifted his sleeve to show Vanellope the burn he had received from his dream which made her gasp in shock.

"How did you get that?" Vanellope asked.

"I would, but I'm tired of telling the story." Ralph replied "Anyway, kid, I'm just receiving a dream extraction with Felix and Calhoun to get rid of them."

"Can I come with you?" Vanellope asked eagerly.

"This isn't something for a young little girl like you." Ralph explained "I'm not putting you through any of that."

"Come on, Ralph, I'm your best friend." Vanellope replied "I come here to see if you're alright, and you begin treating me like a child. You've changed badly in the past week. You've kept me in the dark, you've refused my help and I haven't even heard you say my name."

"Is that what you want?" Ralph asked.

"Just say my name." Vanellope demanded.

"You want me to say your name?" Ralph asked again.

"Just say my name." Vanellope repeated.

"Alright, Vanellope von Schweetz, you can come with us." Ralph agreed "But you got to be careful, it might be dangerous."

"Come on, Ralph, I can take on anything." Vanellope replied.


	2. Level One: Playground City

Chapter 2-Level One: Playground City

Later in Felix's apartment room, Calhoun was setting up the equipment for Ralph's dream extraction. Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, and Calhoun all had to have equipment hooked up to their head and arms while each of them was sitting in pull-out chairs, all of which were connected by control panels. They hired two of the Nicelanders: Gene and Mary to watch over them while they were going to the dream world.

Gene and Mary followed Calhoun's orders and set up the equipment just like she asked and soon began to set up.

"Alright, people." Calhoun ordered "Here's our game plan, once we head inside Ralph's dream world, we need to navigate with absolute precision. Logic works very different from there, because one moment you're leaving a house and the next you're inside a school. While we're inside, we need to reach the center and plant this totem."

Calhoun then took out the totem which ended up being a spinning top.

"What's that for?" Vanellope asked.

"It's a totem that we are going to plant inside Ralph's mind." Calhoun answered "In reality, this spinning top falls within a matter of time, but in a dream, it will just keep spinning eternally."

"But how is it going to possible?" Ralph questioned "Are we going to take it with us subconsciously? Are we going to be able to control it?"

"Yeah, and if we can, can we control a bunch of other stuff?" Vanellope also questioned "Like, why would we have to behind the wheel of a car to make it drive?"

"Enough with the questions, soldiers, let's get to work!" Calhoun demanded "Gene, do you have the gateway to Ralph's dream world open?"

Gene had then navigated through the system with Calhoun's help and began to enter the gateway on the control panel.

"Alright, I got Ralph's system ready." Gene confirmed.

"Now, have you got the timer set up?" Calhoun asked.

"Of course I do, Sergeant." Mary replied "We've got 2 hours on the timer ready."

"Are you sure that's enough time?" Ralph asked.

"Relax, Wreck-It, while we're dreaming, the time will be much longer than the time it is here." Calhoun confirmed "Now, remember, Gene, once the time is up, give us the kick."

"What?" Gene asked confusedly.

"This guy doesn't know what the kick is?" Vanellope asked in a strange tone "Man, he's slow."

"She means that once our time is up, you need to knock our chairs over." Felix explained.

"Isn't that going to hurt though?" Ralph asked worriedly.

"Relax and go to sleep." Calhoun replied "You need to be the one to fall asleep first so that all of us can enter your dream world."

Ralph then moved the seat back on his chair to give him a lying position and closed his eyes. In order to make sure for him to sleep quickly, Gene had injected a needle containing blue liquid in his left arm. Vanellope, Felix, and Calhoun soon fell asleep moments later. Ralph soon opened his eyes and found himself in a new place. He was walking through a tunnel where he finally found himself in a futuristic style city in a nighttime setting filled with neon lights and large skyscraper buildings.

"This is amazing!" Ralph commented.

Vanellope, Felix, and Calhoun caught up with him shortly after.

"Wow, Ralph, you sure do dream big." Vanellope commented "So, Sergeant, where are we going to find the center of this world?"

"It's not going to be in the 'exact' center." Calhoun answered "Ralph, we need you to construct a path for us to follow."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Ralph asked.

"Ralph, we're in your dream world, go ahead." Felix requested "Change the scenery."

Ralph had then concentrated on the road and began to reshape it with his mind to form it into an irregular shape. He soon began to make the buildings shrink and the trees grow. The reaction allowed Ralph to act all child-like.

"Hold up, Wreck-It!" Calhoun enforced before punching Ralph in the face.

"What did you do that for?" Ralph asked.

"Don't get carried away with manipulating this world." Calhoun ordered "Because once you do, you might change the setting. And do you know what that involves?"

"No." Ralph answered.

"It involves memory, and we won't be able to handle this world once your memories start to flood this area." Calhoun explained.

"How are Ralph's memories going to disrupt this place?" Felix asked in a confused tone.

"I just know." Calhoun confirmed solidly trying to keep her emotions intact and not reveal anything else "Now, come on, we're wasting time. Let's go!"

The group began walking on the road that Ralph had created for them. They ended up walking on a road that was leading up towards the sky. Soon, the city was soon changing shape where there was a form of the city being turned upside down to mirror the other side.

"This is insane." Vanellope commented out of the blue.

"Well, we are inside Ralph's mind." Felix commented back.

All of a sudden, they heard a noise which was so disturbing that it made them stop.

"Stop moving!" Calhoun enforced after taking out her gun "Something's not right."

Calhoun kept her ears open to try to find the noise again. Ralph, Vanellope, and Felix began to lose focus as they noticed that the people surrounding them were giving strange faces towards them. All of a sudden, a bunch of guard-like figures had come carrying guns and began shooting towards them.

"Come on, get out of here!" Calhoun continued enforcing.

The four of them had run away from the guards. Calhoun was placed behind them, so she could shoot at the guards with her gun. They continued to run until they had found a nearby car to get inside. Vanellope got in the driver's seat and started the car which allowed them to drive away from the guards.

"What were those people?" Felix asked.

"Whatever they were, those people were terrible shots." Vanellope commented.

"Those are the dream security." Calhoun answered "They are in charge of enforcing order in the dream world."

"If they are Ralph's dream security, why are they coming after us?" Vanellope asked.

"It's because Ralph's mind is overcome by nightmares, which unfortunately will cause everyone and everything in this world to try to attack us." Calhoun explained.

"What do you propose that we do, Sergeant?" Ralph asked.

"Keep driving, I think I can figure out how to get to our destination." Calhoun answered.


	3. Car Chase

Chapter 3-Car Chase

Vanellope continued driving the car with Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun sitting in the backseat. They drove as fast as they could to get away from the rogue security guards. While inside the backseat, Calhoun was using her tracking device to find the center of the world. Unfortunately, it was not working properly.

"We need to figure out where the center of the dream world is." Calhoun reminded "I can't get a read on this signal."

"Give me that!" Ralph demanded before taking the device.

While Ralph and Calhoun were figuring out how to use the tracking device, they were oblivious to notice how Felix was peering out the window looking behind the car. While Felix was looking outside, he saw that the guards were already caught up with them in a car holding machine guns.

"Guys, we've got incoming fire." Felix warned them.

"Get down now!" Calhoun shouted.

Two of the guards had peered through the window and shot at the car. While Vanellope was driving, she ended up shaking in fear which made her and the car unintentionally glitch, making it move around crazily.

"How is that you have your glitching ability here?" Ralph asked Vanellope.

"I don't know, but can someone stop those people from shooting?" Vanellope asked in a panicky tone.

Calhoun then loaded a machine gun with ammunition and opened the back doors to shoot the guards. She then used her machine gun to shoot the car that the guards were driving in to blow them off course.

"Ralph, come on, give me a hand!" Calhoun enforced, yet again.

Ralph had then grabbed one of the guns to shoot the car. Eventually, the car the guards were in ended up crashing. Their victory was cut short however since more cars ended up being driven to their location.

"What else can go wrong?" Ralph asked.

"Guys, we're about to head to a dead end." Felix interrupted.

Ralph and Felix looked through the front window and saw that there was a building coming up in front of them.

"Kid, you better get out of the way of that building." Ralph suggested.

"Don't worry, I got it under control." Vanellope replied as she continued to drive.

Vanellope kept driving along the road heading straight toward the building. Ralph and Felix held hands in fear, but then they let go under the feeling that it would be awkward. However, once the car they were driving reached the building, they ended up driving on the wall of the building as if gravity was changing for them.

"I told you I got this, numbskulls." Vanellope commented.

Vanellope continued to drive as they were on the building's wall. Eventually they ended up reaching the top which was connected to another road which they ended up driving on. As the continued to driving, they ended up going through a tunnel which was completely made up of neon lights.

"Alright, we're almost at the center!" Felix cheered.

However, Ralph was then being pulled by the leg out of the car, but luckily, he grabbed onto the edge. He turned around as saw that the guards were trying to capture him. Ralph shouted for help, and Calhoun ended up pulling on his arms to get him back in the car.

"Felix, give me a hand, he's heavy." Calhoun shouted.

Felix ended up grabbing one of the arms to pull him in. However, more guards were holding the one holding Ralph and began to pull him even harder. Felix and Calhoun had begun to lose their grip, but Vanellope came up with a plan to ride on the ceiling of the tunnel. Vanellope ended up shifting gears and drove further to the right until she ended up driving along the walls up towards the ceiling. Since Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun were not wearing seatbelts, they ended up falling to the ceiling of the car. The whole turn ended up having them escape the clutches of the guards, but one of them was still grabbing Ralph's foot.

"Tamora, I need you to keep holding Ralph." Felix ordered.

"What do you think you're doing?" Calhoun asked.

Felix ended up climbing on Ralph and moved down to his feet to reach the guard.

"What is he doing?" Calhoun said to herself.

Felix had ended up grabbing the right hand of the guard and bit it with his teeth, causing the guard to let go and fall down to the road. Eventually, they reached the end of the tunnel and Vanellope turned the car back down to the road, causing everyone else to fall back into their seats. Eventually, they were reaching a building that differentiated from all the others.

"What's that over there?" Vanellope asked curiously.

Calhoun had examined the building with her own eyes and then looked back at her tracking device which was in the front seat. She had then looked closely and found a signal come from it.

"Soldiers, I think we've found the center." Calhoun assumed.

To get inside, Vanellope had ended up driving onto the wall. Calhoun then opened the side door to get a closer view of the building.

"Alright, on my count, we jump out of the car." Calhoun enforced.

Vanellope had then placed a stick to press onto the gas pedal to keep it moving. Eventually, she stood alongside Ralph to prepare for the jump. Calhoun had slowly counted to three and by her mark, they jumped out and as car continued to drive, it went off the building. The four ended up landing on the ceiling. Ralph ended up smashing the ceiling in order to get down to the top floor of the building. Once they were inside, they found a safe.

"Alright, it's time to get this baby open." Calhoun invoked.

However, when Calhoun tried to open the safe, she found out that she had could not get it open. She used all her strength, but the safe was still shut like glue.

"Let me try!" Ralph suggested.

Ralph had then placed his hands on the safe and tried to get it open with his strength, but failed. However, he kept on pushing and pulling on the door.

"It's got to work!" Ralph shouted.

"Ralph, please, stop right now!" Calhoun shouted "The safe can't open. It's locked by your mind."

"Then, why can't Ralph open it with his mind?" Felix asked.

"If he could, it would have been opened by now." Calhoun commented "But looks like we're locked out."

"What are we going to do now?" Vanellope asked in a worried tone.

"The only way we can plant the totem is go down into second level of the dream world." Calhoun explained "In order to get there, we need to go to sleep, but one of us needs to stay behind in order to guard everyone and wake them up when the time is up."

"But who's going to stay behind?" Felix asked in reply.

"I am." Calhoun answered "I'm a highly professional soldier, I can handle anything."

"Where are we going to sleep, though?" Vanellope asked.

All of a sudden, a jet had appeared in front of them which ended up being their ticket out of there. They got inside and ended up sitting in their seats with Calhoun sitting in the front. They took off, and Calhoun had set it on auto-pilot for a moment to set the dream extraction equipment on Ralph, Vanellope, and Felix as they adjusted the chairs for themselves in a lying down position.

"Alright, gang, you know what to do, once you go inside, plant this totem." Calhoun reminded before taking out the spinning top and handing it over to Ralph "Good luck, everyone!"

Once they got the equipment set up, Ralph then went to sleep to enter the second level of the dream world. Before Felix fell asleep, Calhoun knelt down before him as he was laid down.

"Be careful out there, Felix." Calhoun commented.

"I will, Tamora." Felix replied.

Felix had then kissed Calhoun on the lips before closing his eyes. Vanellope was the last to fall asleep. Soon, those three were about to enter the second level of Ralph's dream world while Calhoun was going to continue driving the jet.


	4. Level Two: Castle Of Illusions

Chapter 4-Level Two: Castle Of Illusions

Ralph, Vanellope, and Felix descended to the second level of the dream world which appeared as a colourful kingdom. They landed in the middle of a garden which was surprisingly in the shape of Ralph's head. Soon, they saw a bunch of tiny gnomes who were a strong resemblance to the Nicelanders. As soon as the three were in the gnomes' presence, the gnomes began looking at them smiling which was gleeful, yet creepy. The gnomes had then circled around them.

"Hello, there, young travellers." The gnomes said together monotonously "We always welcome new guests to this castle, even ones we have been waiting for."

"What's going on here?" Vanellope asked in a scared tone.

"Welcome, Ralph." One of the gnomes introduced "We have been waiting for your arrival."

"How do they know my name?" Ralph whispered to Felix.

"Ralph, everyone in your dream knows your name." Felix whispered in a tone that sounded sarcastic but was actually consistent.

"What can we do for you, Master?" Another gnome asked Ralph.

"Do you think you can show us where to go from here?" Ralph asked.

"Go into the castle, Ralph. It's where your outcome awaits." Another gnome answered.

"Ralph, I don't think we can trust these people." Felix commented "They're creepy."

"Look, we don't have any idea what to do from here." Ralph replied.

While Ralph and Felix were talking, Vanellope had looked behind some of the gnomes to see that one of them was turning around. She noticed that there was a chip implanted in the back of the neck of one of the gnomes. However, as she continued to walk around while the gnomes where staying still due to having their eyes fixated on Ralph, Vanellope found out that all of the gnomes had chips planted in the back of their necks. As soon as she gasped in response, she ran towards Ralph to try and warn him. However, he was still too busy talking to Felix and didn't notice she was on his left shoulder.

"Ralph, I need to talk to you." Vanellope demanded.

"Now is not the time." Ralph replied.

"But it's really, really, really important." Vanellope continued demanding "There's something wrong with these gnomes."

"Look, kid, I let you come with me here and the least you could do is lay off the whole conspiracy thing." Ralph replied "Now, will you please just say silent for a moment."

"Fine, don't take my help, Stinkbrain!" Vanellope reacted in an upset tone "But don't blame me once we get into trouble."

"Okay, Ralph, you win, we'll go with the gnomes." Felix agreed reluctantly.

"We have made our choice, little guys." Ralph said to the gnomes "Go ahead and take us to the castle."

Ralph, Vanellope, and Felix were then led to the castle which was made entirely out of glass. They then went inside the castle where they found that it looked a bit dark on the inside and only lit by multiple torches.

"Remember, Tamora told us that we need to find the center, which is supposed to be another safe that's supposed to be able to be unlocked." Felix recalled.

"Alright, come on, you two, let's go!" Vanellope shouted.

As the three had continued walking through the castle, they noticed that there was also a maze inside the castle where the walls were made entirely out of glass. They continued walking through the path, but soon they reached a dead end which they noticed by seeing their reflections.

"Why did this castle have to be filled with mazes?" Vanellope asked.

"I think I can figure out how we can navigate through the maze." Felix suggested "We can retrace our steps and leave a trail notifying where we have been, and then-"

Felix was soon interrupted by a loud sound which was made by Ralph who ended up shattering the glass with his own hands.

"Or we could do that." Felix suggested.

They were then able to walk through the maze due to Ralph breaking the glass. However, once they had reached the safe, they noticed that there was an invisible wall around it. Ralph had tried to smash it, but it was somewhat unbreakable, even though he gave all his strength. All he did was leave a crack, but was unable to continue hitting it.

"How are we going to get inside now?" Ralph asked in a worried tone.

Vanellope had then looked behind her and noticed that there was a switch on the higher point of the wall.

"I think I see a switch." Vanellope shouted as she pointed towards it "Maybe that will open the door."

"But how are we going to reach up there?" Felix asked in a concerned tone.

Felix had then walked around the room without looking in front of him. As he continued, he bumped into an invisible object which ended up glowing taking the form of stepping blocks. Vanellope then grabbed onto the stepping blocks and began to walk on them. She soon noticed that they were a structure to get to the switch.

"Ralph, I can walk on these things." Vanellope confirmed "I can get to that switch!"

Vanellope continued walking, and eventually almost made it to the top. However, she was unable to know where to go because she climbing an invisible structure. When she was at her most unaware moment, Vanellope ended up reaching the edge. She ended up tripping and falling, but able to grab onto the structure to keep up.

"Ralph, can you-?" Felix asked, but interrupted himself after noticing Ralph's structure "Don't worry, I'll handle this."

Felix had then climbed up the structure and reached Vanellope to pull her back up. Together, Vanellope and Felix made it to the top and flipped the switch. However, when they pulled the switch, the invisible structure disappeared and caused them to fall. Luckily, Ralph was there to catch them. Once they reached the safe, they tried to open it, but once again, it was unable to be opened, no matter how hard they tried.

"Come on! Not again!" Ralph shouted "What are we going to do now?"

"Wait a minute, everyone. We can go down into the third level of the dream world." Vanellope suggested.

"What are you suggesting?" Felix asked.

"Calhoun said that the reason these safes are locked is because they are locked by the lower dream world." Vanellope assumed "Maybe if we go down again, we can finally put the totem in the safe."

"But who's going to stay behind and watch over us?" Ralph asked.

"I'll watch over you two." Felix agreed "Don't worry, brother, I've got your back."

Felix then set up the equipment on Ralph and Vanellope as they were going to descend to the third level of the dream world.

"Vanellope, I hope that our next trip will be the last one here. Felix, good luck!" Ralph commented before he went to sleep.

"Felix, do you really think you can guard us?" Vanellope asked.

"I don't know, but it's worth a try." Felix replied nervously "Don't worry, as soon as the time is up, I'll give you the kick."

Vanellope then closed her eyes to follow Ralph into the third level of the dream world.


	5. Level Three: The Dark Forest

Chapter 5-Level Three: The Dark Forest

Ralph and Vanellope descended into the third level of the world. They were shocked to find that the world was darker than they expected. There was minimal lighting due to starlight, and most of the area was completely filled with withering trees.

"Man, it's like it gets darker as we go further down." Vanellope commented.

"Well, we are in the world of the nightmare." Ralph commented back.

As Ralph and Vanellope continued walking, Ralph took out one of the items that were in his pocket. Ralph took out a tracking device to find the center of the dream world, but even in the third level of the dream world, the tracking device could not function properly. As Ralph had his eyes fixated on the device, Vanellope still looked ahead and saw that as they were walking through the forest, they were soon entering a place composed entirely of empty space.

"Ralph, look over there!" Vanellope shouted.

Ralph had soon looked ahead and noticed that the area around him and Vanellope was empty.

"How come there's nothing here?" Vanellope asked curiously.

"This must be the empty part of this world." Ralph answered "Obviously, this area of the dream world remains unfinished or forgotten."

"Seeing this makes me feel sad." Vanellope commented.

"Look, this doesn't matter." Ralph replied back in an upset tone "I don't think you'll even understand. Let's just focus on finding the center where we can plant the totem."

Vanellope had then scoffed in an upset tone as they continued walking.

Meanwhile, back in the first level dream world, Calhoun was flying the airship while Ralph, Vanellope, and Felix were asleep. She looked at the radar and noticed that there were two ships behind her. Calhoun then steered the ship to avoid gunfire and turned around to shoot them back. She noticed that those men were the guards and continued to fly as fast as she could to avoid them.

While Ralph and Vanellope were in the third level dream world, they continued to the walk in the empty space until they ended up in the same place that they were before.

"How can you walk away from a place and still come back to it?" Vanellope curiously questioned.

"We just walked around this world." Ralph answered.

"This dream world sure is small." Vanellope commented.

As they continued walking, they noticed that they came across a stone model of a human head standing on a two-foot pillar. Vanellope had reached for it and touched it which caused it to open to show that it was a case filled with what looked like spores. Ralph had touched one of the spores in the center which caused an elevator to appear before them. Ralph and Vanellope got inside the elevator, and once they got inside, it moved to take them to an entirely different location. They got out and noticed that they were in what looked to be a strange looking white mansion.

"Maybe we'll find the center inside that mansion." Vanellope suggested.

"I hope you're right, Vanellope." Ralph replied "I sure hope you're right."

As they walked closer that came by a golden gate which Ralph punched in order to break it open. As the two of them walked closer to the mansion, they noticed that the front door was unlocked and already opened.

"That's weird, who would leave the door open?" Vanellope asked curiously.

Meanwhile, in another room in the mansion, there were a bunch of cameras which were being looked at by video screens in another room where there was someone else who was inside. The room was completely dark, making it impossible for his appearance to be seen.

"It looks like my prey has already arrived." The person confirmed.

He was about to press a nearby red button, which was a bit difficult for him because he had 11-inch long fingernails that took the shape of claws.

"Man, why are these supposed to be so long?" The person asked.

However, he was eventually able to press the red button which activated a function in the mansion that Ralph and Vanellope would soon find out. Once Ralph and Vanellope were inside, they thought up a strategy to find the center.

"In order to find the center, we need to split up in our search." Ralph suggested.

"Well, that sounds dangerous." Vanellope replied.

"Being inside this mansion by ourselves?" Ralph asked.

"No, it's you thinking." Vanellope answered before chuckling.

"And you thought of using that joke now?" Ralph asked in an upset tone "Now, come on, I'll search downstairs and you'll search upstairs. It's that easy."

"Alright, Ralph, if you say so." Vanellope reluctantly agreed.

Vanellope then proceeded to go upstairs in the mansion, and as soon as she was almost at the top, Ralph had walked around the main floor to notice the elegant crafting which made him curious as to why this would appear in his dream due to fact that this has no resemblance to anything he had seen before. As Ralph continued walking through, he noticed that the space on the floor he just stepped on started glowing. Before he could move, the floor ended up launching into the air causing Ralph to be smashed into a nearby wall face first and then fall to the ground. Ralph had then exclaimed in plain.

Meanwhile, as Vanellope almost reached the top of the stairs, she looked down and saw that the stairs had instantly turned into a slide. As she was sliding down, Vanellope grabbed onto one of the handrails and began to breathe heavily out of shock of what she just went through. Vanellope continued going upstairs by climbing on the handrails.

"Hmm, I wonder if…" Vanellope whispered to herself.

Vanellope had tested to see if her glitching abilities could work just like it did in the first level of the dream world. She blinked really hard, and the next thing she knew she was at the top of the stairs.

"I don't know how I can do this here, but thank you." Vanellope said gleefully to herself.

Vanellope finally reached the upper room of the mansion and continued looking. Ralph and Vanellope didn't know that there were more traps waiting for them set up by the strange figure with the fingernail claws.


End file.
